The present invention relates to a forging die for forging cylindrical elements having undercuts.
Forging dies of the type under discussion normally include a lower die portion, in which an embossing insert is arranged, and a motor-driven actuating upper die portion as well as a control system for controlling the movable elements of the die.
Cylindrical hollow elements having a number of flanges on the peripheral outer surface, for example rollers of double-wreath chains, are formed nowdays of two respectively forged pieces connected to each other by welding. Forging of such double-flange rollers is obtained in forging dies or by hammers or in embossing machines so that first an outer or larger flange or crown is forged on the roller. After the deburring and drilling of such a forged piece a second flange is formed and deburred in a further method with an additional tool.
Tools provided with wedge slides actuated by easily operating dies or molds, can be also such tools.
None of the known methods, however can be utilized for producing hollow elements having multi-flanges.